wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Forget You
Forget You Lyrics Holly (The Losers): I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Yeah, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari Mmh, but the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oops, she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooh, ooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Now I know that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap Nah, I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oops, she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooh, ooh I've got some news for you Oh, I really hate you right now I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Elliott and Izzy (The Losers): Now baby, baby, baby Why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) So bad (Izzy: Yeah) (Elliott: Oh) I tried to tell my mamma But she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) (Izzy: Yes she did) (Elliott: Yes she did) Holly (The Losers): (Uh!) Why? (Uh!) Why? (Uh!) Why, baby, baby? (Uh-uh!) I love you I still love you! (Charice: Hey, baby!) Holly with The Losers (Charice): I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Forget you, oh yeah) (The Losers: Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough (Ooh) I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" (Oh, baby!) Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya (Yeah, you!) Huh, now ain't that some shhh (The Losers: Ain't that some shhh) (Ooh, ooh!) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best (Wish you the best) With a "forget you" (You, ah-ah-ah) (The Losers: Oh-oh-oh, oh!) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs